


Neither Friend Nor Foe

by dracofire87



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dubious Consent, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, interplay of sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofire87/pseuds/dracofire87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose hates Seth Rollins, and the feeling is mutual. But hate can bind people together just as strongly as love. Set just after the breakup of The Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither Friend Nor Foe

_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long..._

The first time that Dean Ambrose cornered Seth Rollins in the locker room after that disastrous Monday night, he hadn’t _intended_ to fuck him. Fuck him _up_ , maybe.  It had been a brief, desperate, brutal fight, all rage and betrayal wound up into a torrent of violence.

_No matter what I say or do, I’ll still feel you here until the moment I’m gone._

He’d been slamming his fist into Rollins’ ribs—and then next thing he’d known, they’d ended up tangled together in one of the shower stalls, the taste of Seth’s split lip on his tongue, Seth’s fingers lines of fire down his back as they slammed together.

_I never wanted anything so much as to drown in your love, and not feel your rain._

They’d fucked as hard as they’d fought, until both of them were spent and gasping, bruised and sweating. It had been _breathtaking_ , and he’d hated himself the next day.

_I don’t wanna fall another moment into your gravity._

The welts across his back and hips had taken nearly a week to heal. Dean didn’t know why he felt vaguely disappointed when they finally faded.

_You loved me because I’m fragile, when I thought I was strong._

He tried to stay away, but the hatred and the hurt brought him back, the need to pay Seth back for the gaping wounds he’d laid across Dean’s heart. He enjoyed it, god help him. The hunt. The look in Seth’s eyes when his back was finally against the wall. The pain, the impact of fist and foot against flesh, slick skin beneath his hands.

_But you touch me for a little while, and all my fragile strength is gone._

The next time, Seth took him so hard he saw stars, all thought driven away by that perfect rush of pleasure and pain. He left his marks in return, a half-dozen ugly bruises scattered across Seth’s chest, belly and back. Seth’d left him naked and alone on the floor of the locker room, and Dean had felt perversely satisfied.

_Here I am, and I stand so tall, just the way I’m supposed to be. But you’re on to me, and all over me._

It was like an addiction, that rush inside his veins as they tormented each other. He held it off as long as he could, stoked it like a fire, until he would wake up spent and sweaty from the dreams of it.

It was like gravity, primal and irresistible. And eventually, one of them would break, one of them would cave, and it would be so much _sweeter_ for the denial of it. He fell into Seth, over and over again, not caring that he might burn up from the heat of it.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see, that you’re everything I think I need here on the ground..._

“I hate you so fucking much...”

It had been a whisper, barely more than a breath, as Seth’s mouth pressed against his neck, so hot and close.

He would never tire of falling, beaten, broken, defeated at Seth’s feet, letting the inferno take them again and again.

_But you’re neither friend nor foe, though I can’t seem to let you go..._

It would kill them both someday. But until then, they would burn together, and it would be oh so sweet. And Dean dreamed, over and over, of hot skin beneath him, and the taste of blood on his tongue.

_Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I was never going to write wrestling slash, and then I end up doing it anyway. Go figure. Based heavily off of the song "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles, because if there's a better song to describe an addictive, self-destructive relationship, I don't know it. As always, feedback is welcome!


End file.
